Dirty Little Secret
by Dixie Belled
Summary: Set during the episode when MJ worked at Burger Guy


Julia was hungry. She had refused to eat at Burger Guy with Anthony and Bernice when they had gone. All those fat and empty calories did not appeal to her at all. She was more than happy with a fresh salad and a nice glass of ice water. She had never been a fast food person; always preferring to eat a nice filet or some fish instead. That little habit along with her daily yoga was how she had kept her lithe figure. She didn't know how Mary Jo could bear that fryer scent! Just the thought made her stomach turn. But to each their own she supposed.

She had just stepped into the kitchen to fix her a good old ham sandwich when the door slammed. Grabbing her plate, Julia walked into the living room where Mary Jo had plopped herself down on the sofa. Julia gave her a smile, noting the exhaustion on her face. She probably worked the breakfast shift again. Poor darling. She sat down next to her, ignoring the smell of onions and grease emanating from the other woman.

"Well, hello there, my darling. I didn't expect to see you today. It is Saturday after all." Julia smiled.

"Kids are at Teds this weekend. I just got off work. 5 am to noon breakfast shift at Burger Guy, and we were short three people. I'm exhausted." Mary Jo sighed as she laid her hand on Julia's leg.

"That's true, I forgot. Sweetie, I don't understand how you can work there. You look plain worn out and I don't like it. I told you I could give you a little boost if you needed, just to get by until Ted came thought with the child support." Julia pressed, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I know baby, I know. I just ... I am too proud to go excepting money from you like that. Even if you are my boss. It's just a thing with southern women I suppose. You know, the need to fend for ourselves. I want to show my kids I don't need to depend on anyone - especially their bastard father." Mary Jo declared.

"They know that already, Mary Jo. You have done an amazing job raising them. Besides that you are due for a raise and not just because you are sleeping with your boss- You are a vital part of this group." Julia insisted, as she pressed a sweet kiss to Mary Jo's lips. Mary Jo moaned softly when Julia deepened the kiss then sighed when she pulled away, a grimace on her face.

"I know, I know. Shower. Could I persuade you in joining me, Ms. Sugarbaker?" Mary Jo smirked, arching her eyebrows.

"Perhaps." Julia smiled, as she swallowed her last bits of sandwich. She knew that it excited Mary Jo when she played coy.

"Oh, come on Ms. Sugarbaker. You know you need someone to wash that back of yours. I promise I will behave." Mary Jo begged as she moved her hand up Julia's thigh.

"But where would be the fun in that." Julia winked as she got up and went to the kitchen, tossing her plate into the sink. When she stepped back into the living room she was surprised to see that Mary Jo had went on without her. Little devil. Turning off all of the downstairs lights, Julia sashayed up the stairs to her bathroom.

Julia felt her muscles relax as she stepped into the steam filled en suite bathroom. She smiled lovingly when she saw Mary Jo's work uniform sitting in her dirty clothes hamper. How she wished they could be this way all of the time. Together- like every other couple. Instead they snuck around, borrowing chunks of each other's time. They settled for secret make out sessions in the store room and little love notes in each other's appointment books. There was also weekends like this when the kids were at Teds. Those were the ones Julia treasured the most. The nights when they could get wrapped up in each other and make love until the sun filtered through Julia's lacy bedroom curtains. She loved Mary Jo more than she had ever loved anybody else and until they felt others could except that- it was their little secret.

She hurriedly unzipped her dress and draped it on a wicker chair that sat in the corner. Her bra and panties came next, tossed into the hamper along with her stockings. Her espadrilles were kicked off leaving her completely naked. She bent and grabbed two large towels from the bathroom cabinet, then laid them upon the towel warmer. Satisfied, she crept towards the shower and pulled the opaque door open, to join her gloriously wet lover.

Mary Jo was enjoying the feel of the warm water beating down on her skin when she had first heard Julia rustling around in the bathroom. She had been anticipating the moment the leggy brunette would join her. She loved moments like this; when it was just them two. She loved what a generous lover Julia was and she loved how her eyes darkened when she was aroused. They were dark now; dark brown passion filled orbs and it enthralled Mary Jo because she had not even touched her yet in any way.

Julia shut the shower door behind her, yelping in surprise when Mary Jo grabbed her and pulled her into arms. Julia moaned at the feel of her lovers wet skin against her own now wet body. Mary Jo's hands caressed every inch of Julia's body, tracing over her spine, her ribs, the delicate curve of her breasts and the firmness of her ass. Her finger tips brushed over Julia's skin almost as light as a feather and yet incredibly arousing. Julia pinned Mary Jo against the cool tile of the shower wall, her lips covering the other womans in a hungry kiss. She suckled Mary Jo's soft lips, tasting the now cool droplets of water that clung to them.

As they kissed, Julia had eased her toned thigh between Mary Jo's leg, enjoying the feel of her warm sex against it. Mary Jo began grinding her hot little pussy against Julia's thigh as their passion began to rise. Smirking into the kiss, Julia flexed her thigh, enjoying the muffled moans of her ginger haired lover. In reciprocation, Mary Jo's wet hands cupped Julia's perky breasts, squeezing them, massaging them.

"You...ooh...You don't play fair." Julia teased, releasing Mary Jo's lips then giving her taut ass a grab.

"On the contrary, lover, I was simply doing what was being done to me." Mary Jo smiled as if nothing were amiss.

Julia shook her head and kneaded the tender cheeks of Mary Jo's ass with her hands. Her hungry mouth found the curve of Mary Jo's neck and began kissing her ferociously; careful not to mark her where someone could possibly see. Mary Jo moaned as soft lips suckled her sweet spots and moved lower to pull a stiff nipple into her mouth. She sucked the stiff nodule firmly like a suckling infant starving for its mother's milk. Julia was addicted to the unique taste of Mary Jo's skin. It was sweet and calming; something she had developed a craving for. She had become addicted to the little moans that would escape Mary Jo's lips while she suckled her; to the way she tangled her fingers in Julia's curls while she urged Julia to give her more.

Julia released the pert swollen nipple and moved along to the neglected breasts, giving it a little bite then a warm wet lave with her tongue. She pulled it between her lips and twirled her tongue around it, smiling at the sound of Mary Jo's gasping moans. Sexily, she released it and reached behind herself grabbing the soap. She rubbed it between her hands, creating a thick lather and then covered Mary Jo's petite melons in the soapy suds. She used her hands to massage them, fingering and tugging on the tender nipples.

Julia's soapy hands continued to massage Mary Jo's tits even as she dropped onto her elegant knees in front of her. She began nuzzling and kissing the flatness that was Mary Jo's stomach, enjoying the softness of her skin. As she grew closer to Mary Jo's center, Julia began to burn with arousal, her body humming in hunger for this amazing woman's sweet flesh. She inhaled sharply, letting the smell of her sex flow through her nostrils. She smelled like fresh peaches and Julia could not wait to taste her nectar.

Drawing her tongue from inside her mouth, Julia used its tip to separate Mary Jo's supple folds apart. She then ran her tongue along the pink pulsing inner flesh, enjoying its pungent taste. She started to kiss Mary Jo's clitoris gently with her full lips, massaging it with her tongue. Julia could have stayed there all day; buried between Mary Jo's thighs. She starting licking her moist pussy, stroking every inch of hot flesh with her tongue, paying particular to the little nub she knew would sit up and beg for more on her command.

Her wayward hand slipped off of Mary Jo's hip and found her warm dripping sheath. One long finger trust inside of her molten core than another and another after that. Never had Mary Jo felt so full. First, Julia moved her fingers slowly, increasing her pace as Mary Jo pumped her hips. As she worked her long fingers inside of Mary Jo's tight pussy, her tongue flicked at her stiff clit over and over. She tongued and played with it until she felt Mary Jo begin to grow snug around her fingers. She was close so close and Julia was ready to bring her over the edge. Her fingers curled in the perfect spot, the tips thrumming against Mary Jo's g spot. Julia's tongue licked her faster and faster until she screamed at last- Julia's name echoing inside of the shower. A spurt of her cum splashed forward, coating Julia's chin.

"Julia!"

Julia licked the release gently from Mary Jo then withdrew her fingers from her quivering cunt. Leaving one last kiss against the ginger haired woman's sex, Julia stood up and brushed the curls back from her eyes. Mary Jo opened her tightly shut eyes and smiled at Julia, a satisfied dazzling smile. Julia smiled back and kissed her lover on the forehead then the nose then her sweet lips. Mary Jo hungrily pulled Julia's bottom lip into her mouth.

"I have something I want to try." She husked before stepping out of the shower, going downstairs and getting the forgotten surprise.

Julia was enjoying the feel of the warm water on her back when Mary Jo returned, wearing a harness, a flesh toned dildo hanging between her legs. She gave Julia no time to ask questions, simply pushing her against the shower tile and thrusting against her from behind. She let the toy ease between Julia's taut cheeks, to her sopping cleft. Gently she thrust, back and fourth, poking Julia's tight hole each time. Mary Jo cupped Julia's round breasts and whispered in her ear.

"Your tits are amazing...I always wanted tits like these. So nice and full." As she spoke, she massaged them, twisting and pulling the hardened nipples with her fingers. She pressed herself closer to Julia, slipping the head of the toy inside of her canal. For long minutes, she eased only the head in and out of Julia's heat, enjoying her groans of pleasure. Feeling emboldened by them, Mary Jo lifted one of Julia's long legs akimbo and pushed into her tight pussy until all 6 inches was buried inside.

She braced her hands against the cool tile as she slipped almost all the way out then thrust back in. Julia's cheek was pressed against the tile, moaning, urging her lover on. Mary Jo started thrusting deeper into Julia, enjoying the way she would answer with thrusts of her own. They moved together, fighting to push Julia over the edge. Mary Jo moved her hand from the tile and used it to grip Julia's thigh as she pounded relentlessly into her. Julia's head fell onto Mary Jo's shoulder, as the pleasure inside of her mounted.

She took Mary Jo's hand from her thigh and led it to her clitoris. Mary Jo started rubbing her frantically while she thrust the thick toy in and out of Julia. Julia's moans of pleasure soon went from husky to hungry, animalistic cries; her body started to tense as she accepted each of Mary Jo's hard thrusts. With each circle drawn on her bud, the thread grew thinner and thinner until finally it snapped.

"Maryjo!" She screamed as her body trembled in ecstasy.

Mary Jo felt the toy pop out of Julia as her muscles surged and pulled then she stepped away. She quietly grabbed the towel and soap, lathering it up. She washed Julia's body like she was washing the finest china, paying special attention to her back. Then she hurriedly washed herself. She eased out of the harness, hanging it on the shower rod to dry then pulled her lover in her arms as shed turned off the tap. Julia, a dazed look in her eyes, cleared her voice to speak.

"Well, that was unexpected. Where, pray tell, did you get that?"

" I went over to that little shop near the end of town and got it last week. I could not wait to use it on you." Mary Jo confessed as she pulled her lover in for a kiss. Julia felt her cheeks blush slightly. This woman sure knew how to turn her on. It was amazing. Gently, she released Mary Jo's lips and opened the shower door, stepping out. She picked up a warm towel and unfolded it, holding it out for Mary to step into. She wrapped the ginger haired brunette inside of the terry cloth towel then picked up one for herself.

"I love you." Mary Jo whispered as Julia took her hand in hers and led her to her bedroom.

"I love you more, my dirty little secret." Julia responded, giggling as they tumbled into bed.


End file.
